The Hunger Games: An Amazing Book and Movie
by Colour Me Creative
Summary: This is the story of the Hunger Games. It actually tells the whole thing, so get prepared. Please don't get bored when your half way through, please. Remember, this story has NO chapters. It only has tons of chapters in it.


The best movie and book I have watched and read was the Hunger Games. I'm eventually going to tell the whole story, so please don't get bored when your half way through.

75 years ago, in the ruins of a place once known as North America lies the nation of Panem, a shining Capitol surrounded by twelve outlying districts. Long ago the 13 districts waged war on the Capitol and were defeated. As part of the surrender terms, each district agreed to send one boy and one girl to appear in an annual televised event called, "The Hunger Games," a fight to the death on live TV. Only one of the twenty- four kids can survive...

Below are the Districts in which they specialize:

District 1 specializes in Luxury:

Perfumer

Furrier

Jeweler

Goldsmith

Winemaker

Hair Stylist

District 2 specializes in Masonry:

Stonemason

Concrete Finisher

Bricklayer

Brickmason

Plasterer

Blacksmith

District 3 specializes in Technology:

Technical support

Assembly operator

Engineer

Tester

Technician

District 4 specializes in Fishing:

Longliner

Trawler

Canner

Ship Captain

Deckhand

Fisherman

District 5 specializes in Power:

Power Plant security officer

Geologist

Equipment manager

System analyst

Maintenance

District 6 specializes in Transportation:

Porter

Router

Mechanic

Conductor

Baggage handler

District 7 specializes in Lumber:

Lumberjack

Load Puller

Lead Climber

Furniture Builder

Carpenter

District 8 specializes in Textiles:

Factory worker

Weaver

Dress maker

Designer

Warehouse manager

Teacher

District 9 specializes in Grain:

Cropper

Farmer

Plower

Sower

Harvester

District 10 specializes in Livestock:

Butcher

Milker

Rancher

Barn Manager

Breeder

District 11 specializes in Agriculture:

Sorter

Irrigator

Farmhand

Harvester

Gardener

District 12 specializes in Mining:

Coal miner

Geologist

Blaster

Surveyor

Metallurgist

Hob Merchant

Early morning, in District 12(also known as the Seam), there was a ear-piercing scream in a worn down house. It turned out to be Katniss Everdeen's sister, who gotten a nightmare in the middle of the night.

Katniss Everdeen, a sixteen year old girl, whose father died in a mine explosion, when she was twelve. She has experience in hunting, that her father had taught her how to hunt animals when he was still alive. She has now the privilege to take care of her family herself.

The scream got quieted down, when Katniss sang to her twelve year old sister, Primrose Everdeen(also known as "Little Duck" and "Prim"). Prim dreamt about she was picked to go to the Hunger Games. She never wanted to go to the Games. Katniss told Prim," It's your first year Prim, your name's going to be in there once. They're not going to pick you."

After calming her down on the bed, Katniss put on her jacket, and her hunting boots, and walked out of the house. She ran far away from her house, as people saw her, wondering where she might go. She ran until she went to the electrical wire, that separates the District from the forest. After she went to the forest, she went to an outdoor market, called the Black Market. Before Katniss left, her eyes fell on a circular pin, and it was really pretty. "What's this?" she asked the elderly lady, who owned the shop. "That's a mockingjay." replied the elderly lady. "How much?" Katniss asked. "You keep it. It's yours," the elderly lady replied. "Thank You." Katniss replied, moving her hands around the Mockingjay pin.

When Katniss came home, she saw her sister, beautifully dress in a white shirt and a grayish white skirt. Her blonde hair was tied in two braids, that fell between her shoulders. "Look at you. You look beautiful." Katniss said with a smile. "I laid something for you, too." her mother said. Katniss took a shower and looked at the blue dress. It was a pretty dress, with a ribbon as a belt. She changed into the dress. Then, her mother came and did her hair, that was absolutely beautiful. Katniss gave her little sister the mockingjay pin. "Wanna see what I got you today? It's a Mockingjay pin. As long as you have it, nothing bad will happen to you. I promise."

The Capitol has arrived to District 12. All the citizens from District 12 went out, including Prim and Katniss, who held hands together. When all the citizens came, a lady, who has white poofy hair, tapped on the microphone. Her name is Effie Trinket as she is in charge of all the tributes and the lottery drawing. She comes from the Capitol. "Welcome, welcome. The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman, for the honor to represent District 12, in the 74th annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first." Effie talked into the microphone. She walked to the glass container, filled with cards. Effie puts her hand into the container, scribbled around, and pulls one card out. She opened it and read out the name.

"Primrose Everdeen." she said in the microphone. Prim didn't move. She wouldn't dare to. Everyone looked at her. "Well come on up." Effie said. Before Prim had a chance to get up on stage, Katniss thought, if she doesn't volunteer quickly, her sister would be killed, since she has no experience in fighting. "Prim! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute." Katniss walked straight up to her sister, and said, "You need to get out of here. You need to get out of here. Go find mom. Go find mom, Prim, I'm so sorry. "No! No! No!" cried Prim, as she clutched the Mockingjay Pin. She was lifted by Gale, who is Katniss's long time friend, and taken to her mother. She walked right on stage with Effie and waited. Effie said in her Capitol accent, "This is an exciting moment! District 12′s very 1st volunteer! Well then, lets move on!" Who would be the male tribute? Effie went to another glass container, scribbled her hand in, and pulled out a card.

"Peeta Mellark." she said. Peeta, the baker's son, had a crush on Katniss forever. Also, he saved her and her family from starving to death with a burnt bread he baked for her. They never talked… until now.

When the two tributes said good-bye to their families, Katniss got to say good-bye to her sister and her mother. Her sister gave her the Mockingjay pin, so she will be safe. "Thank you, Prim." said Katniss, as she kissed her on the forehead. Katniss and Peeta got to a luxurious train, filled with expensive sofas, crystal chandeliers, delicious pastries, cake, china teacups, crystal candelabras and other expensive things. Their trip is to go to the shining, large Capitol. The train went 200 miles per hour, so they cannot feel anything. In the train, they meet Haymitch, their mentor and train friend. He was also the winner of the 50th annual Hunger Games.

When they reach the Capitol, they have their own stylists, who will dress them up in costumes for the tribute parade. In the parade, they wear costumes, representing their district. In the Capitol, people dress weirdly. You might see the ladies have eyelashes, about 5 inches long. Or you might see an owner dye their dog pink. Probably, they will dye their skin. Katniss's stylist is Cinna, who nicknames her as "The Girl on Fire".

At the parade,District 1 tributes wore pink outfits. Glimmer wore a large, pink feather headdress and a long dress with pink feather cape. Marvel wore a shiny tunic which also had a pink feather cape. The District 2 tributes wore gladiator-style costumes. The District 5 tributes wore glittery costumes with round shiny plates around their heads. The tributes from District 3 wore shiny costumes with headdresses that mimicked the complex innerworkings of electronics, District 4 wore starfish pins on their shoulders with pearls in their hair, and the tributes from District 10 wore gold and white cowboy costumes. The District 7 tributes wore body suits of paper and headdresses of paper fans. The District 8 tributes wore playful costumes of various, pink and blue fabrics. The tributes from District 9 wore body suits with rows of silver and gold to represent fields of grain, and they wore silver half circles behind their head. Katniss and Peeta stand together in coal black horses and chariot. They were wearing identical costumes, with fake fire (that looked real. But the secret is that the stylists, Cinna and Portia, used synthetic fire, to represent District 12. Because in District 12, you burn the coal) streaming behind them, like a fiery cape. While they were standing in the coal black chariot, Peeta tried to raise hands with Katniss, but she just tugged it away. "Come on, they'll like it." whispered Peeta. Katniss and Peeta put their hands together, and held it up high in the air, like they were proud to be in District 12. People, big and small, old to young, threw white and red roses to their chariot. The Tribute Parade ended, it was time for training in the Training Center.

In the Training Center, there is archery, climbing, snares, camouflage, weights, knife throwing, medicine ball(a medicine ball is a ball that requires a lot of strength), sword, spear, and many others. In the Games, you will have 10% of infection, and 20% of dehydration. Atala, the head trainer told the rules…. " No fighting with other tributes. You'll have plenty of time to do that in the arena. My advise is DON'T IGNORE the survival skills. Twenty-three of you will die. One of you will not. Who that is depends on your ability to anticipate. Everyone wants to grab a sword, but lots of you will die from natural causes. Exposure can kill you as easily as a knife." Katniss saw a lot of the Careers, the tributes from District 1 and 2, who train illegally for the Games at a young age and volunteer. She saw Glimmer with a bow and arrow, who shot it in the middle. Clove was one of the ones that amazed Katniss. Every throw she made using her knife, she would always shoot the middle. After that, she saw something amazing. Peeta was painting his arm.

She looked amazed to see that Peeta had such talent to paint the exact color and exact pattern of the tree beside them. All the details of that tree and his arm(including the moss on the tree) was amazing. Peeta's hobby was actually painting, since he always decorated the cakes in the bakery.

When all of the tributes are finished, they go to their private dressing room with their stylists to dress them up for the interview with Caesar Flickerman. He is going to ask all the tributes if they are all ready for the Hunger Games, since it's the next day.

The girl from District 1, Glimmer, was very beautiful and 'sexy'. Katniss also notes that her mentor probably didn't have much trouble thinking of an angle of approach to make herself seem a good bet. She wore a translucent silk dress. The boy from District 1, Marvel, showed confidence and made jokes during his interview. The boy from District 2, Cato, was noted as a monstrous, ruthless killing-machine. He said he was determined to win for his district. District 2's female tribute, wears a hundred percent stunning orange frilly dress that looks amazing on her, with her hair twisted in an elegant way on top of her head, was just like Cato, as well as arrogant. She was sarcastic but also sweet. The girl from District 5, nicknamed Foxface, was sly and elusive. She spoke very little but when she did Katniss noted that she was quiet. It was shown that she talked fast and used many intelligent words, such as "evaluate" and "conclude". The girl from District 11, Rue, was not very shy, saying her best strategy is her elusiveness in the arena. She was dressed in a gossamer gown complete with wings making the audience in awe of her. The boy from District 11, Thresh, was very huge and attempted to answer the questions with single word yes or no answers. Katniss thinks that if she had any money, she would bet on him. Finally, Katniss's turn was here. She, in her attractive, fire-red gown, has also grabbed the attention of the audience. "That was rather an entrance you've made in the parade. Can you please tell us about it?" Caesar told Katniss. "Well, I was hoping to myself that I wouldn't burn to death." Katniss answered. A roar of laughter came from the audience. When she steps down from her seat, she twirls around, and her beautiful gown catches on fire. But, the fire is fake, of course. Caesar told Katniss one last question,"I just have one more question for you. It's about your sister. I can speak for all of us when I say, we were deeply moved when you volunteered for her at the reaping. I expect she did come say goodbye to you, now, did she?" Katniss felt like she was going to cry."Yes..." "And what did you say to her... in the end." he asked. "I told her I would try to win... I'd try to win... for her." Katniss told him, sadly. "And try you shall. Katniss Everdeen, district 12, the girl on fire!" It was Peeta's turn. He jokes around with the audience, and of course, Caesar. "Back at home, is there anyone who you like? For example, a girlfriend or someone special?" asked Caesar. "Well," Peeta started. "I had this crush on this girl for a long time, perhaps forever. But, the sad thing is, she doesn't know who I am, until the "Reaping". Caesar laughed, and said, "Well, I'll tell you what to do. You go out there and win this thing and when you get back home, she'll have to go out with you." "I don't think that's going to help. Winning won't matter in my own case." Peeta replies back. "Why not, Peeta?" Caesar asked, alarmed. "Because… because she came here with me." says Peeta.

The next day, the Hunger Games had started. Haymitch gave the last piece of advise to Katniss. "They'll put all sorts of stuff right in the front. Right in the mouth of the Cornucopia. There will ever be a bow. But don't go for it… they're trying to pull you in and it's not your game. Turn. Run. Get to high ground and then find some water." She nodded and listed to every piece of advise he gave her. There was a countdown from 60 seconds. 60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50, 49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40…1! All the tributes start running towards their bags and to the Cornucopia to grab their weapons. All except for… Katniss. She grabbed her bag and ran towards the woods. For a short while, she was alone. She scanned through the bag, there was a long rope, a slinky, a water bottle that is unfortunately empty, and other useful items. Out of the blue, there was a fire, that came out the forest. She quickly packed everything back into the bag. She ran and ran, as a fireball started towards her. She ducked, but as she rose, another fireball came towards her. And another, and another. One hit a tree branch and had fallen under Katniss, who got burned and had cut her knee, until you can see it bleeding. "Ahhhh!" she cried. She climbed onto a tree, and tried to heal it. First, she poured water onto it, but she wanted to scream, since it hurted so much. Haymitch, saw everything on TV, decided to help her. He asked some doctors(obviously from the Capitol) to make her an ointment, so her wound would heal immediately.

What about Peeta? He joined District 1 and District 2, in purpose of killing Katniss. Night fell, and Katniss was still on the tree, when she saw smoke from fire, burning in the distance. Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, and Peeta saw the smoke from the fire, and looked at the tribute girl from District 8. The Careers killed her, and "finished off" by Peeta. Her screams echoed through the trees… and it became dead silent, when the cannon boomed.

Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, Cato, and Peeta, slept under the tree Katniss was sleeping on. Then, out of nowhere, a chiming sound came towards her. It turned out to be a parachute, with the ointment and a letter. The letter said, "Apply generously, and stay alive. –H"("H" for Haymitch.) "Thank you." whispered Katniss. When she applied it, she felt much better.

The next morning, Katniss was woken up by a "Psssst!" It turned out to be Rue, in another tree, next to Katniss's tree. Rue pointed up, and used her hands to pretend to cut. Glimmer, Cato, Clove, Marvel, and Peeta were all sleeping under a hive, that is owned by Tracker Jacker Wasps.

Tracker Jacker Wasps are wasps. They are not like usual wasps, though. With one or more stings from the Tracker Jacker Wasps, they can cause fainting, or even death…

When Katniss climbed up the branch, with the Tracker Jacker Wasps hive on it, she pulled out her dagger, and started cutting the branch. It was not as easy as it sounds. Then, Clove woke up, thinking she must have heard something. She heard and saw nothing, so she went back to sleep on Cato(who he didn't mind). While cutting the branch, she got stung once on the neck. She was a little okay, when four more stung her on the starting of her fingers. She screamed in pain as she cut the branch down.

The branch fell down, and the hive burst open. Several of the Tracker Jacker Wasps flew and escaped. The Careers, Clove, Cato, and Peeta woke up, and saw a swarm of wasps trapping them. All of them screamed and escaped, expect Glimmer. She ran, and tripped over a sturdy twig, and landed on the ground. All of the wasps came flying towards her, and stung her, until she couldn't move. When the wasps vanished, Katniss climbed down, and took Glimmer's bow and arrow, so she can have a weapon to defend to herself. She walked a few steps, and saw her eyesight was fading. Then, she collapsed onto the ground.

Katniss woke up, and saw herself lying comfortably on a log, like a chair. She was curious about the leaves on her neck and her arms. Her bow and arrows were beside her, sitting on the log. She got up, and went to find Rue. Katniss found her, and started to eat food with Rue. "How long did I sleep?" asked Katniss. "Oh, a couple of days. I changed your leaves twice." replied Rue. "Oh, thanks." said Katniss. They began collecting wood, and thin branches for a fire to cook up the food. They communicated with Mockingjays that help them when they are in trouble.

Mockingjays are a type of birds that are represented from the Capitol. They can imitate any kind of music. For example, whistling, humming, screaming, and many other kind of sounds.

Out of the blue, Katniss heard a child's voice shouting, "Katniss! Help! Katniss!" It was Rue, tangled up in a net. Katniss found her, and used her dagger to cut open the net. "Oh Rue. Oh." whispered Katniss. They hugged, and as quick as a cheetah, a spear had entered the middle of the body of…Rue.

It was Marvel. Katniss saw him, and shot him in the middle of his body. He died right away. "Did you blow up the food?" asked Rue. "Every last bit of it." Katniss replied. "You have to win." whispered Rue. "I'm going to. Going to win for both of us now." said Katniss, crying. "Don't go." Rue told her. " Course not. Staying right here." Katniss told her. "Sing" whispered Rue, crying. "Okay. Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow…" She sang her the same song as what she sang to Prim, when she had the nightmare. Then, her eyesight faded, and Rue stopped breathing.

Rue's eyes were still open. Katniss closed Rue's eyes, and threw back the spear to Marvel's body, and threw her arms on the hard ground. She was furious, that her best friend died. Katniss stopped crying, and started picking flowers that grew beside them. She brought back a whole bunch, and arranged them in Rue's hands. She also zipped up her jacket, so that the blood and the wound will not be visible. Katniss used the leftover flowers to make a flower casket around her body, so people know she died.

When Katniss arrived at an area that Clove, Cato, and Peeta put all their things and supplies in a pile that looked like a pyramid, she knew she must cross over. Before she can cross over, Foxface, the tribute girl from District 5, ran across her and jumped and dodged over the mines, which would also explode.

Foxface's real name is unknown, but she is named Foxface because of her sleek red hair, her slim face, the slyness in her eyes, and due to her cleverness, she stole a small portion of food from Clove and Cato.

When Foxface ran to the bushes, Katniss saw a net of apples, tied to the pile of supplies. She shot the net, and the apples came tumbling down, and landing on the mines. The mines exploded and the supplies blew up. Finally, she could access to find and kill Foxface.

Half way there, the Head of the Gamemaker, Seneca Crane(whose from the Capitol), told all the tributes that two tributes from the same district can be crowned as the winner of the Hunger Games. So, when Katniss herself heard it, she immediately went to look for…Peeta.

She walked a league(that is 3 miles) until… she saw watery blood on the ground. Katniss knew it was his, so she went on and on, until she was grabbed by a strange, painted hand, that pulled her down.

It turned out to be Peeta's since he was buried with rocks, and painted his face. When she unburied him, Peeta's knee was torn, and it was worse that Katniss's wound. So when they got up, he can barely walk. Katniss had to help him walk to a shelter, so they can rest. They found a cave, and Katniss helped Peeta heal his wound, but it was cut all the way to the flesh.

Sunrise came, and the same chiming sound came from the parachute. It was a different type of medicine this time. The medicine was a sleeping type of soup, that makes you sleep once you drink it. She fed him the soup, that Peeta thought it was delicious. After two to three spoonfuls of soup, Peeta fell into a deep sleep. But, before he slept, he told Katniss to not leave the cave. When Peeta was sleeping in a very deep sleep, she sneaked out and went to grab the bag entitled with the number "12".

These bags are colored silver, white, and black, and are supposed to collect them by only one of the tributes, that are still remaining.

Before she can go to the table with the bags numbered "2", "5", "11" and "12", Foxface took her bag, entitled "5" and raced towards the bushes. Katniss raced toward the table, collected hers, and just before she had a chance to go back to the cave, Clove started sprinting towards her…

Clove rolled over with Katniss as she lost the grip on the bag. She took out her knife, and tried to aim at Katniss's heart, but only got her bag. Then, Clove cut her forehead, and is now bleeding. "Where's Loverboy? Oh, I see. You're going to help him, right? Well, that's sweet." cooed Clove. Her foot was on Katniss's arm, so she couldn't move it. "You know, its to bad you couldn't help your little friend. That little girl. What was her name again? Rue? Well, we killed her, and now we're going to kill you." Clove cooed again, taking her sharpest knife and facing it towards Katniss's bleeding wound.

Suddenly, someone kicked the knife out of Clove's hand. It was Thresh. He pulled Clove away from Katniss and brought Clove to the Cornucopia wall and roared at her, "You killed her? Didn't you?" Clove was too afraid, so she screeched,"CATO! CATO!" Thresh held her, and threw her onto the Cornucopia wall, until her skull was split. She fell onto the ground, dead, with her eyes open, and her mouth wide open. "Just this time twelve. For Rue."

Exhausted, she put herself together, dusted off the dust off her, and walked back with the bag. When she returned back to the cave, Peeta was awake. "What happened?" Peeta asked. "The girl from 2. She nearly killed me." answered Katniss. She pulled the ointment out of her bag and applied it on Peeta's wound. He whispered again, "You need some too." " No, really, I don't need it." Katniss told him. "Yes, you do." said Peeta. He put his hand in the medicine box and started applying it on her. The blood was starting to smear, but it was ok. "You know, when we were young, I always see you go to school everyday. Then one day, the music teacher asked, "Who knew the Valley song", and your hand shot straight up." Katniss felt really happy, since Peeta talked to her.

When morning came, they set out to look for some proper food to eat. Peeta saw some berries and started to harvest them. Katniss caught up with Peeta, but she only saw his jacket, with berries in them. Peeta saw her and said, happily, "Look! I found berries!" Katniss was alarmed at the berries, that she threw them away. " Those are Nightlock Berries, Peeta! You'll be dead in a minute!" He listened to Katniss, threw away the berries on his jacket and went on with Katniss. There was a girl on the floor, with a pale face, and red hair. That was Foxface.

She ate the Nightlock berries(assuming they were safe to eat) and now died. As the last piece of sunlight shone on Foxface's body, Katniss scooped the berries from Foxface's hands. "Why are you taking the berries?" Peeta asked, curiously. "Who knows? Maybe Cato likes berries, too." Katniss told him.

While walking through the darkness, they realized Thresh was killed by Cato. Then out of the blue, wolf-like creatures came and started chasing them, obviously brought in by the Gamemakers. Then two! They climbed onto the building, so the creatures won't get them. Up came….Cato, with his face, all bloody.

He choked Katniss, while Peeta tried to throw him over. Cato saw him, released Katniss, and choked Peeta. Katniss took an arrow, put it through her bow, and got ready to aim. "Go on! Shoot, and we both go down and you win. Go on. I'm dead anyway. I always was, right? I couldn't tell that until now. How's that, is that what they want? I can still do this… I can still do this. One more kill. It's the only thing I know how to do, bringing pride to my district. Not that it matters." said Cato. Katniss had her aim, and shot Cato. He let Peeta go, and Peeta threw Cato down to the creatures.

"We can go home." said Katniss. When morning came, they slid down the building and stood on the ground. Then, Seneca Crane, told them that only one tribute can win. So, Katniss took out the berries and gave half to Peeta. Just as they were about to eat it, Seneca Crane said, " I am proud to present the winners of the 74th annual Hunger Games!" Before they knew it, they were back at the Capitol.

When they returned, they had the interview with Caesar. "Katniss, how did you feel when you found Peeta?" "I felt like the happiest person in the world." Katniss replied. "And what about you Peeta?" Caesar asked Peeta. "She saved my life." Peeta answered. "We saved each others lives." Katniss corrected. They(Katniss and Peeta) were now called "Star Crossed Lovers", since they saved each other with their own love. President Snow(the president of the Capitol) told Katniss,"Congratulations." he said, as President Snow put a golden crown atop Katniss's head. "What a lovely pin." President Snow said again. "Thank you, it's from my district." she told him. "They should be very proud of you, Katniss." President Snow told her.

Back on the train, Peeta asked Katniss, "So, what happens when we get back?" "I don't know. I guess try to forget." Katniss told him. " I don't want to forget." Peeta told her. When they were home, everyone, from District 12 was cheering and clapping. Old to young people were looking absolutely happy. Katniss looked around, and saw cute little Prim, waving to her, and blowing kisses. Her mother, with happiness in her eyes, and was also crying of joy. So was Gale, who had Prim, atop of his shoulders. Peeta and Katniss both raised hands, like at the Tribute Parade in the chariot.

That is the end. Hope you enjoy.

Copyright©  
All rights reserved.

No part of this writing may be reproduced, stored in a retrieval system, or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording, or otherwise, without permission from the writer.


End file.
